1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a container, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved container having a scented interior for dispersing a scent on an object stored in the container.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
“Fish attractants” are scented compositions applied to fish baits in an effort to stimulate fish into keeping the bait in its mouth for a longer period of time after they have taken the bait. The fish attractants are typically in the form of a liquid, gel, paste, or solid and applied to the bait by the angler prior to casting the bait into the water.
One of the problems experienced when using fish attractants is the mess associated when applying the fish attractant to the bait. In the process of applying fish attractant to the bait, some of the fish attractant also gets applied to the angler's hands and clothing leaving the angler with an unpleasant odor. In addition, during the application process, a significant portion of the fish attractant is wasted in that an excess amount of the fish attractant is often applied to the fish bait.
To this end, a need exists for a container for storing fish baits which will disperse a fish attractant scent onto the fish bait when the fish bait is stored within the container. It is to such a container that the present invention is directed.